Scary Movie
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: America asks Japan to watch Saw 12 with him. America/Japan


**A/N: Freaking Ameripan, man. Sneaking up on me and making me think it's awesome. It even KNEW I shipped USUK/occasionally Kimchiburger/and VERY occasionally Amitoclan (Mito from season four episode 46 and America) but it didn't care. So then this happened. Because Ameripan is freaking cute. Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

Somehow America had convinced Japan to watch another horror movie with him. Japan wasn't sure why he'd accepted, but he knew hat he couldn't back out after he'd said yes. "Thanks for watching _Saw 12_ with me, dude..." America said nervously, putting the disc into the DVD player. "I've wanted to watch it, but it was too scary to watch alone!"

Japan nodded. "I'm sure it's truly horrifying," he replied.

"That's for sure!" America turned the lamp off so the room was dark and sat down on the couch.

"Do we have to watch it in the dark?" Japan asked. "Won't that make it worse?"

America blinked. "No... I think it's supposed to make it better. That's what England told me."

The Asian frowned. "I think he was lying." he said.

"Why would Iggy lie? He's my friend!" America said.

Japan decided to drop it. "Nevermind." By then, the movie had gotten to the menu. America pressed play and the movie started. _Surely after twelve movies it can't be very frightening. They'll probably be using the same formula as before. America shouldn't be bothered much by this._

How he was wrong. By the time they'd gotten thirty minutes in, America looked like he was about to wet himself. "We can stop if you want!" Japan said, becoming uncomfortable from watching America in such a state.

America sniffled. "Shut up! I can handle this!"

"B-But-" America shrieked and grabbed Japan, placing him on his lap to block his view of the screen. Japan turned red and started writhing to get off America's lap. "America! This is improper!"

America buried his face into Japan's shoulder. "P-Protect me from that murderer guy!"

"He's not real!" Japan said desperately. He looked around and found the flicker. He switched the movie off. "Now he's gone, America."

The blond looked at Japan. "Really?" Japan nodded. "Hoo! Okay! I was worried for a second there!" he said, laughing.

Japan was bemused by America's ability to recover from such overbearing fright at fast pace such as that, but didn't say anything about. "...may I please get off your lap now?" he asked.

"No." America said, grinning mischievously. He hugged Japan close.

Japan turned a darker shade of red. "America, this really isn't proper!"

America snorted. "Who's watching us, dude?" he asked. "Besides you're really warm."

"A-America!" Japan cried, embarrassed.

The American looked to Japan. They stared at each other for a moment. Japan kept his bewildered and embarrassed expression, America keeping his same proud, smiling expression. America's smile widened and he kissed Japan.

Shocked as he was, Japan found himself kissing back. It didn't matter that his brain was begging him to pull away, he wouldn't. He couldn't. America eventually pulled away, still smiling. Japan gaped at America, too shocked to speak. "Weeeell?" America said expectantly. "Did you like that?"

"I..." Japan began after he'd found his tongue. "I-It was..." His blush grew to the maximum strength. "...enjoyable..."

The blond laughed. "Ha! I knew it! No one can resist the hero's charms!"

Japan sighed and smiled. "I suppose not." he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well. This as probably terrible. Do I care? HELL NAW. Because I think I'm awesome. but I do care about what people say about my writing. It's my freaking life other than my four friends who all like Hetalia because of me but I only see one regularly. As in basically everyday other than Wednesday and Sunday. I digress! I hope you enjoyed my first shot at Ameripan!**

**Also, I hope you guys got the Saw 12 thing. If you didn't, it's a reference to NigaHiga's Movies In Minutes- Saw 12 video. I had to think of a movie and Saw 12 and Nightmare on Elm Street were the first to pop into my head. Anyways... bye.**


End file.
